It Happens In A Flash (Snowbarry AU)
by halseyftsnow
Summary: Quand le destin veut vous faire rencontrer certaines personnes, rien ne peut l'en empêcher. Barry Allen, anciennement The Flash est retourné dans le passé et a sauvé sa mère. Mais cela a effacé à jamais les dernières années de sa vie de l'univers. Il a effacé sa rencontre avec ses amis deS.T.A.R Labs. Il a effacé toute chance de devenir The Flash. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait...
1. City of Heroes

La porte du lycée allait se fermer quand un élève retardataire réussi à se glisser dans l'établissement.

"C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine monsieur Allen"

"Oui, je sais" dit-il alors en courant vers le bâtiment central. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à arriver en cours en même temps que ses camarades. Courir pour ne pas être en retard était quelque chose qu'il pratiquait depuis son plus jeune âge.

C'était son jour de chance, il réussit à arriver en cours au moment où le dernier élève venait de rentrer.

"Monsieur Allen est à l'heure aujourd'hui, bravo Barry !"

Heureusement que c'était le cours de sciences. Il appréciait beaucoup son professeur, Professeur Wells, qui lui aussi l'aimait bien par chance. Les sciences étaient son sujet préféré. Il venait de s'asseoir à sa place quand on ouvrit la porte. Le principal entra, une jeune fille derrière lui : "J'en ai pour deux secondes, mais je suis juste là pour vous présenter cette jeune fille qui vient d'arriver dans notre établissement, je vous demande de bien l'accueillir"

*Quelques rires s'échappèrent au fond de la classe*

Le principal reprit "Évidemment pas comme la dernière fois"

La jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore parlé laissa s'échapper dans un faible filet de voix "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?"

Le visage du principal tourna au rouge et il déclara "Je dois y aller, j'ai un appel urgent dans mon bureau, installez-vous bien ma petite Caity"

Elle le reprit "Je m'appelle Caitlin"

"Caity, Caitlin, quelle différence vraiment ?" Et il sortit de la pièce comme si l'échange n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des premiers rangs et le cours repris comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

La cloche sonna pour annoncer la récréation. Le professeur Wells essaya de retenir une dernière fois l'attention de ses élèves : "Et n'oubliez pas que demain commence le club de sciences, cette année, je veux qu'on aille jusqu'au niveau des régionales". Quand il eut fini sa phrase, la quasi-totalité de la salle était déjà sortie. Il lança un regard de semi-désespoir vers Barry et lui demanda : "Je peut au moins compter sur toi ?"

"Bien sûr Monsieur, je reste avec vous !"

Une voix timide s'éleva pour demander "A quelle heure le club se rejoint ?"

Barry se retourna pour voir la nouvelle, Caitlin. Monsieur Wells répondit avec un air satisfait " Rendez-vous à midi dans cette salle demain !"

Avant même que Barry ait pu lui dire un mot, elle était sortie de la salle.

Il retrouva dans la cours son meilleur ami, Cisco. Ils se connaissaient depuis pratiquement 6 ans et avaient des personnalités extrêmement complémentaires.

Barry dit à Cisco : "Au fait, y'a une nouvelle dans ma classe"

"Mignonne ou pas ?"

"Mmmh pas ton style, mais sinon oui dans le style un peu coincé mais sympa quand même"

"Ouais, définitivement pas mon style"

"On sait tous que tu les préfères plus jeunes !"

"Premièrement, Barry, c'était une fois et deuxièmement comment j'étais sensé deviner qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans ?"

Avant que Barry ait eu le temps de répondre, la cloche indiqua le retour en classe. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident. Barry jeta plusieurs regards dans la direction de la nouvelle. Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne, mais elle lui semblait assez coincée. Elle lui paraissait habillée comme une jeune femme plus que comme une jeune fille dans sa robe qui ressemblait à un tailleur de femmes d'affaires. Elle lui semblait intelligente, répondant aux questions plutôt difficiles des professeurs. Il y avait un charme indescriptible qui se dégageait de cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas.

En rentrant chez lui le soir même, il trouva Iris, son amie d'enfance dans son salon, lui proposant une partie de jeux vidéos. Les parents d'Iris étaient en conflit depuis ce qui pourrait être la nuit des temps. La naissance de son petit frère Wally n'avait absolument rien arrangé. La pauvre Iris trouvait du réconfort en traînant chez Barry, où l'ambiance était toujours agréable. Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et rien. Puis Iris lança son sujet préféré : la vie amoureuse de son ami.

« Alors Barry, toujours célibataire ? »

« Merci de me rappeler ma triste situation »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que dans une ville de 500 000 habitants comme Central City personne ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ? »

« Il y a des personnes qui me plaisent ! Par exemple, il y a une nouvelle dans ma classe, elle est plutôt mignonne »

« Le coup de la nouvelle mignonne ? T'es vraiment un cliché vivant Barry Allen ! »

...


	2. Science is a language you speak fluently

Le lendemain, Barry arriva en avance au lycée pour la première fois de sa vie. Cisco, un peu sous le choc, lui demanda : "Mais mec, t'es au courant que les cours commencent dans presque 30 minutes ?"

"Euh ouais, je crois, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention."

"Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Barry Allen"

"Cisco, ça devient lourd"

"Comme ton avance aujourd'hui"

"..."

"Désolé. Au fait, j'ai rencontré une fille hier au cinéma, je pense que je vais la revoir ce soir"

"Traduction : tu as vu une nouvelle vendeuse au guichet du cinéma hier et tu vas y retourner ce soir avec l'espoir qu'elle y soit encore"

"C'est moins drôle quand c'est toi qui le dis..."

"Au fait, le club de sciences reprend aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu vas enfin nous rejoindre ?"

"Rejoindre le club avec tellement de lunettes au mètre carré que j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'attraction des miroirs à la fête foraine ? Non merci, je préfère m'en tenir au club d'informatique. Les gens sont sympas, parlent pas trop, et me laissent faire ce que je veux !"

"Tu sais pas ce que rates !"

Les cours commencèrent et la seule chose présente dans l'esprit de Barry était la reprise du club de sciences. Avec les années, c'était devenu un des endroits préférés au monde. Ils se retrouvaient toujours le même groupe de quatre élèves et le professeur Wells était devenu un mentor qui leur montrait qu'ils étaient tous capables d'accomplir des grandes choses. Mais cette année risquait de changer, un des élèves du club ayant changé de lycée.

Pendant que l'esprit de Barry divaguait en pensant au reste de sa journée, Caitlin, à l'autre bout de la salle, se demandait ce qui allait se passer cette fois. La dernière fois qu'elle avait changé d'établissement avait été un désastre. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à laisser entrer de nouvelles personnes dans sa vie. Mais en ayant une mère aux yeux de qui on est jamais assez bien, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Arriver dans ce lycée était pour elle l'occasion de peut-être commencer une nouvelle vie. Et ce club de sciences semblait une occasion presque parfaite. Depuis toujours, la biologie et la chimie étaient ses activités préférées et ses passions. Et ce qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune obligation d'avoir des contacts humains.

La cloche sonna les coups de midi. Barry se dirigea vers la salle de sciences. En arrivant devant, il vu la nouvelle, Caitlin. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda : "Tu t'appelles Caitlin, c'est ça"

"Euh, oui, et toi ?"

"Moi c'est Barry, Barry Allen"

"Caitlin Snow" dit-elle en lui serrant la main. "J'ai une question à te poser, hier le principal vous a demandé de ne pas m'accueillir comme la dernière, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?"

"La dernière fois qu'une nouvelle est arrivée, ça s'est plutôt mal passé."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Bah, pour rester simple, on va dire qu'elle a cherché des problèmes aux mauvaises personnes et que ça s'est retourné contre elle..."

Avant que Caitlin ait pu demander plus d'informations, le professeur était arrivé et avait ouvert la salle. Il commença la séance par son traditionnel discours de reprise :

"Bonjour à tous, merci d'être là. Cette année, on accueille Caitlin dans notre club. Cette année, je veux qu'on se surpasse au concours de sciences inter scolaire. Je veux ramener ce trophée dans le hall. Bon, au lieu de m'épiloguer, je vais vous donner vos binômes et vous donner une petite expérience pour vous décrasser des vacances. Barry, avec Caitlin, et les deux autres ensemble"

*un grommellement se fit entendre* "Ça va faire trois ans et il a toujours pas retenu nos noms"

Barry et Caitlin se mirent à leur expérience. C'était quelque chose de plutôt simple pour eux, juste extraire de l'huile essentielle d'eucalyptus. En travaillant ensemble, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils travaillaient exactement de la même manière, finissant souvent les phrases de l'autre. Professeur Wells souriait à son bureau en voyant les deux élèves si complémentaires. Les deux étaient d'ailleurs troublés par cette connexion qu'ils semblaient avoir. Caitlin se sentait rougir mais était extrêmement heureuse de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un qui semblait la comprendre. Pour quelqu'un habitué à ne pouvoir compter que sur elle-même, c'était quelque chose de très nouveau. Barry, lui, l'appréciait de plus en plus. Partager ce club avec quelqu'un avec qui il avait l'impression d'être connecté le rendait très heureux. Les sciences venaient de devenir encore plus intéressantes.

Professeur Wells sonna la fin de l'heure et averti le petit groupe : « Pour la semaine prochaine, je voudrais qu'en binômes, vous m'écriviez un petit essai sur pourquoi vous aimez les sciences, vous en aurez besoin pour le concours ! »

Barry se retourna vers Caitlin pour lui demander : «Demain soir chez moi ? »

Le visage de Caitlin vira au rouge et elle répondit un peu surprise « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour faire l'essai, on en sera débarrassés comme ça non ? »

« Ah, oui, je suis totalement d'accord »

« La date est fixée dans ce cas-là »

Il partit en lui lançant un grand sourire et Caitlin sentait son cœur battre un peu trop vite et parti rapidement pour cacher les plaques rouges qui recouvraient son visage. Elle se sentait anxieuse, mais en même temps, heureuse, une émotion rare pour elle.

...


	3. There's something in the way you look

Le soir même, Barry appela Iris pour lui raconter sa journée. Il hésita d'abord à lui parler de Caitlin, mais il se décida à lui en parler, Iris était la personne avec laquelle il pourrait le mieux exprimer ses sentiments. Il tenta d'aborder la situation discrètement : « Au fait, tu te rappelles de la nouvelle dont je t'avais parlé ? »

« Oh mon dieu, j'en étais sûre, elle te plaît ? Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Elle s'appelle Caitlin, et j'allais juste te dire qu'elle est mon binôme en sciences. »

« Tu n'as répondu qu'à une des deux questions que je t'ai posé... »

« Elle est assez sympa, elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je trouve qu'elle est très gentille et douce. En plus, on travaille de la même manière et on a beaucoup tendance à finir les phrases de l'autre ! »

« C'est juste adorable comment tu parles d'elle, on dirait presque un petit couple. »

« On verra bien, elle vient demain à la maison, on a un essai à faire ensemble pour le club justement. »

« J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer ! N'oublie surtout pas de m'appeler après ! »

« Oui, promis ! »

Barry pensa à cette discussion avec Iris toute la soirée. Il se demandait si Caitlin lui plaisait vraiment. Il s'avouait à lui-même qu'il la trouvait juste adorable dans ses tenues de professeure et trouvait son sourire adorable. Mais il y avait un aspect chez elle qui restait mystérieux, un peu froid. Il était impatient de la revoir et voulait apprendre à plus la connaître.

Le lendemain, Barry reprit ses bonnes habitudes et entra dans le lycée au moment de la sonnerie. Il parut préoccupé toute la journée. Au moment de la pause déjeuner, Cisco tenta savoir ce qui préoccupait son ami : « Barry, t'as presque pas parlé de la journée, déà tu n'es un grand bavard d'habitude, mais là, ça en devient inquiétant ! »

« Hein ? Ah euh, non rien, rien de spécial, juste l'ordinaire. »

« Et l'Oscar du meilleur acteur de l'année revient à Barry Allen ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait qu'un alien a pris possession de ton corps » il ajouta en murmurant « Si c'est vraiment ce qui se passe, cligne 3 fois des yeux. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Cisco, c'est vraiment moi, tout va bien. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui la nouvelle vient chez moi pour un projet de sciences et je pense qu'elle me plaît vraiment. »

« Attend, tu me dis que tu arrives à ramener des filles chez toi ? La vie est vraiment injuste ! »

« Cisco, ce n'est pas la question, la question, c'est de savoir si elle me plaît réellement et après de savoir si je lui plais. »

« Rien de plus simple, si elle te plaît, tu le sauras à la sensation que tu auras quand elle te regarde. Et pour savoir pour elle, ce n'est pas sorcier, faut juste lui demander. »

« Et c'est grâce à ces astuces que tu as réussi à sortir avec un total de : zéros filles, merci champion ! »

« Tu me remercieras plus tard ! »

En rentrant chez lui, Barry se dit que finalement, son ami avait sûrement raison, s'il avait des sentiments pour Caitlin, il s'en rendrait compte quand il la verrait.

Il fit un détour au cimetière avant de rentrer chez lui. Quand il avait treize ans, sa tante décéda d'une overdose. Même si Barry et elle n'avaient jamais été très proches, sa mort avait beaucoup affecté le jeune homme. Depuis, il passait régulièrement au cimetière juste pour lui parler. Il s'arrêta devant la tombe et resta presque une heure, juste à penser. En sortant, son esprit était plus léger, il se sentait pousser des ailes, comme à chaque visite. Il courut vers chez lui, impatient de voir Caitlin.

Il arriva pile à temps pour accueillir Caitlin qui arriva juste deux minutes après lui. En la voyant, il eut presque un choc. Elle portait une jupe et un haut qui la mettait en valeur, beaucoup plus que ses tenues habituelles, beaucoup plus classiques. Caitlin remarqua son regard et lui dit : « Pas besoin d'être étonné, je ne m'habille pas toujours comme une principale de lycée ! »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! Enfin, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui. Mais tu l'es aussi en temps normal ! »

« Merci ! Tu es plutôt pas mal toi non plus. Bon, on s'y met à cet essai ! »

Il passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Ils finirent l'essai vite, car ils avaient exactement les mêmes idées et vision de pourquoi ils aimaient la science. Ils passèrent le reste du temps à discuter, leurs points communs leur semblaient infinis.

Soudain, Caitlin réalisa qu'elle était en retard. La peur de provoquer la colère de sa mère la fit paniquer et elle s'excusa rapidement pour rentrer chez elle. Elle courut le plus vite possible pour éviter que la tempête qui l'attendait chez elle ne soit trop importante.

Barry, lui, ne comprit pas ce départ soudain. Il pensa avoir fait quelque chose mal. Il se dit que sûrement, Caitlin n'était pas intéressée par lui. Laisser tomber lui paraissait alors comme la solution la plus efficace et la moins douloureuse.

…


End file.
